New Year
by Thirteen94
Summary: It's new years eve at Barden A party and a confession (Crappy summary)


It was New Year's Eve  
Aubrey had pulled many strings to allow a party and bonfire on the campus of Barden University. This was how Beca had ended up practically glued to Chloe's side. It was freezing.  
"You're shivering." Chloe laughed as she finished off whatever concoction was in her red cup.  
"Probably because it's the middle of winter and we're all stood outside." Beca deadpanned.  
"You should drink more." Chloe winked.  
"No thanks, one of us should at least remember this." Beca laughed as she clung to Chloe's side. Chloe wrapped an arm clumsily around Beca and squeezed tightly. Beca opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a very drunk fat Amy running into them and enveloping them in a bear hug.  
"This is the best party ever!" She screamed into both girls ears. Beca had to admit, despite the cold it was pretty perfect.  
The sky was clear, fireworks could be heard over the blasting music. Everybody was singing and laughing, except for Lily. Who had passed out after accepting Cynthia Roses drinking challenge.  
More importantly, she was about to start the New Year with the girl of her dreams.  
The one and only Chloe Beale.  
Beca had fallen for the bubbly red head the day she saw her at the activities fair.  
It was no secret that both girl had feelings for one another, going to the length where a huge bet had been placed on to how long it would take for them to admit their feelings for one another.  
Cynthia Rose, being the one with the gambling addiction won.  
On the day in which they had all been told to tell a secret, Chloe had decided to confess her crush on Beca who had returned her feelings.  
Cynthia walked away with just under 100 dollars.  
Beca smiled at the memory.  
"What you thinking about?" Chloe's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"You." Beca replied with a smile.  
"Look at you being cheesy!" Chloe playfully shoved Beca with a laugh.  
"I'm being serious though, you literally occupy my thoughts more than music." Chloe stopped laughing.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Chloe looked like she was going to cry, instead settling for pulling the brunette in for a kiss, which was rudely interrupted by a very drunk Aubrey.  
"Guys, it's nearly midnight!" she announced before dancing her way over to Jesse. Beca checked her phone. 12:58  
"So it is." Beca smirked.  
"Any new year's resolutions?" Chloe asked.  
"Yeah, and be warned, this is going to sound very cheesy. But I plan to spend every day making you smile." Beca dipped her head, embarrassed  
"Wow, you really did eat a plate of cheese didn't you?" Chloe joked before becoming serious. "But you shouldn't steal other people's resolutions." She added  
Beca grinned.  
"Guys come and light your lanterns!" Jesse yelled. Chloe squealed with excitement and dragged Beca to where everybody was stood together.  
"Won't these like set fire to somebody's house?" Beca asked with a frown.  
"It'll be fine." Jesse replied as he handed her a lantern and a lighter. Beca stared at the lighter for a moment before deciding it's probably best not to question where it came from.  
Chloe was at her side.  
"So how does this work?" Beca asked  
"Basically they represent happiness." Chloe stated as she held the red object in her hands. "Light it already!"  
Due to Beca's cold hands and lack of knowledge of lighters it took a few attempts to light the part of the contraption Chloe was pointing to, eventually she managed to light it.  
Chloe held it as it began to float so Beca walked behind the taller girl and wrapped her hands around her wrists. Mimicking the way Chloe used to teach her the routine just a couple of months prior.  
They both let go of the lantern and watched as it floated upwards and joined everybody else's.  
"Guys! 10 seconds!" Aubrey announced. Chloe span around so that she was facing Beca.  
"10" Everybody began to chant in unison  
"Are you ready to start the New Year together?" Chloe asked as she rested her forehead against Beca's  
"9"  
"Honestly, I've never been more ready."  
"8"  
"Stop with the being cheesy, I'm beginning to suspect you're an imposter!"  
"7"  
"I can't help it, you do things to me. You make me feel things I've never felt before."  
"6"  
Chloe remained silent, she seemed shock by Beca's confession.  
"5"  
"You are the sun, the moon and stars. You brighten my day like nobody else" Beca cringed, where was that from? She decided to continue.  
"4"  
"I've never met anybody like you in my life. You destroyed my walls and showed me how beautiful this world is."  
"3"  
"And you know why this world is beautiful? Because of you Chloe. You make this world beautiful"  
"2"  
"And that's why this won't be the only time I get to start my year with you, but hopefully the rest of our lives. I love you."  
"1"  
Chloe leant in and caught Beca's lips with her own, the force almost unbalancing the younger girl. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck to keep her in place. Beca trailed her tongue across Chloe's lip. Just as the kiss was about to deepen, the sounds of fireworks and cheering pulled them both out of it.  
"Best finish and beginning to a year ever." Chloe breathed. "I love you to." She added.  
"What no huge confession?" Beca replied sarcastically  
"I'm rather drunk and there is no way I could top yours right now." Chloe replied with a grin.  
"You got that right." Beca grinned before pulling the red head in for another kiss


End file.
